A technology for applying equivalent time sampling to a radar has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example in which equivalent time sampling is applied to a pulse radar. In the example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a power control signal generating unit, which generates a power control signal having a variable amplitude to equalize the signal strength of the receiving signal, and an amplifying unit, which controls the sending power of the sending signal in the pulse train form by adjusting the gain according to the amplitude of the power control signal, are provided on the sending side.